catsofthemoonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosedawn
Rosedawn is a white and red tabby she-cat with big bright blue-green eyes. Kit-hood 0-2 Moons As a young kit, Rosedawn stayed inside the nursery a lot of the time, and stuck to her mother's side. Her brother, Bearpaw, was quite the opposite. Out of the two, she was to be considered the quieter and timid one. However, the two of them together were an awkward but powerful pair. 2-4 Moons As she got older, Rosedawn had gathered the courage to venture away from her mother and the nursery, and more outside and into the camp. However, she only went on these little expeditions into camp with her brother, Bearpaw, and often almost clung to his side from how much she followed him around. It was annoying for the tom, but he never scolded his sister for it. They were close, despite their slightly opposing personalities. 4-6 Life at this point was the same, and she didn't really do anything different than when she was 2-4 moons old. Rosedawn kept close to her family, though she did ''grow a bit fearful of her father in this point in time. Her father, Redpelt, was a stern and hardy tom. Sweetbreeze and Redpelt were going through the beginning period before they would break off as mates, thus causing conflict in the small family. Rosedawn often found herself alone with her brother, rather than with her arguing parents. Apprenticeship '''6-8 Moons' Once becoming an apprentice, Rosedawn had promised herself that she would be as strong as she possibly could, and would do her absolute best to pop the bubble of timidness she'd build around herself. However, it was easier said than done. For the first 2 moons of her apprenticeship, Rosedawn was without a mentor. Her clan had simply lacked the available warriors, and in the end, she was taught by an apprentice she'd met on a colder day. Frecklepaw. The two met one day at random, almost instantly becoming friends after a few little weird encounters. From that day on, Rosedawn managed to chip off pieces of her shell that she truthfully couldn't have before. 8-10 Moons Now with a friend aside from her sibling, Rosedawn spent much more time away from her brother and more with Frecklepaw. The two molly's went on quite a few adventures, and grew closer and closer as friends. Even for a short while, Rosedawn had a tiny crush on her. It wasn't a very obvious thing, and she only assumed it to be admiration for her friend's more outgoing personality. Well, more outgoing than her own. The two in general were both shy- though to be fair, Rosedawn was much more skittish and timid. At this time in her life, her brother, Bearpaw, had decided to take their father's side and leave with him. Her mother and father had had enough of one another, prompting the patriarchal tom to set out for a new territory to live in. Bearpaw went with him. Their goodbye was brief, but emotional for the molly. She loved her brother dearly, and truly didn't want him to leave. But he did. Not much later after that, Frecklepaw had set out on her own. Rosedawn had only been told why from her friend with brief details - nothing that would give her the full story. But she knew it had to do with being taken advantage of- and not wanting to be around someone. She understood, and sadly said goodbye to the molly she'd grown to enjoy being around. With the two cats that had opened her up gone, Rosedawn began to build up her wall again. 10-12 Moons Now alone with no true friends in her clan, Rosedawn experienced a drought of depression. She had her mother, but that was all. She never attempted hard enough to make friends, and only focused on Frecklepaw and Bearpaw, really. Then, one particular day that she went out to practice hunting, she ran into a tom. He wasn't from her clan by the scent of him, so she figured he was trespassing into Rowan Clan territory. Even though she knew she was weaker, the she-cat attempted to tell him to get off the territory. A warning, of sorts. However, the tom instead flirted and began to try and woo the white and red molly - to flirt, basically, in all ends. She rejected him of course, but he persisted an attempted to make a move on her. Thoroughly disgusted, the molly scraped his shoulder and ran back into her own camp, resulting in her visiting the medicine cat den for a calming herb for her panicking. There wasn't much for them to do to help her, though. After this event, Rosedawn became somewhat of a hermit. She disliked leaving the camp, even when she had to hunt or go on patrols with her clanmates. She knew she was safe as long as she was with them - but even then, it was scary. She didn't know her clanmates so well. And if a stranger came along, she didn't know if they would protect one another with her included, or only protect their friends. It felt impossible to know. It felt like an endless cave of terror. However, as she became older and into her 11th to 12th moon, she did her best to forget about it. She focused the last bit of her apprenticeship on her training, and eventually fully got her grief for her brother and friend leaving, and the tom that had stirred her. Warriorhood 12th Moon Not even a moon after becoming a warrior, Rosedawn left her home clan and went in search of a new home. She was tired of the place she lived in. Tired of being a ghost - nothing. So indeed, she set out to embark for a new home. A new place to fit in and make friends. To just live ''her life. Rosedawn said goodbye to her mother, Sweetbreeze, and began out on a journey. To where? She did not know exactly. But it was worth the thrill and opportunity. She began the journey in early Green-Leaf, so that hunting along the way to wherever she was off to would be much easier than leaving in the colder moons. The journey was scary at first, since she was alone and with no protection other than the teeth in her mouth and the claws on her paws, but the white and red molly made do. Of course, there was an instance in which she had a conflict between herself and a pair of wolves. Only two, thankfully, and not an entire pack. However, just because it was two didn't mean she struggled at all. She'd been sniffing around the air to find some prey - her hunger having been knawing at her belly for awhile. In the process of hunting, she'd smelled a quail, and felt her mouth water in both hunger and anticipation. She needed that quail. Gathering herself into a hunting position the minute she could see it, Rosedawn slowly crept forward. She made sure to be extra quiet, and was thankful for her genetics giving her smaller paws - making her steps easier to be quiet. Her brother, however, had much larger paws and always made a ruckus when he padded around in leaves of any sort. Whilst, she was able to keep near silent - even in crunchy leaves. Before she could leap onto the quail, a sudden impact rushed into her, causing the she-cat to stumble over and land beside a tree with a large thud. The wind was knocked from her lungs, causing her to gasp for air. When she did regain the ability to breathe, she lifted her head only to find two snarling wolves pushing towards her. One was white and a golden-cream color, with a pair of beautiful but simultaneously terrifying blue eyes. The other was a palette of darker colors - mostly browns. Though, one of the wolf's ears was completely white, as if it hadn't been painted in what creation decided was life. In what creation decided was a being itself. She quickly stumbled to her feet, backing up in a rushed manner. The wolves pressed forward, one snarling while the other simply growled. Then, out of nowhere, the darker one lunged. Rosedawn shot off in one direction, running the absolute fastest she could. Because her limbs and overall body was smaller than the wolves - and smaller than average in general - the canines were able to catch up and nip at her whilst sprinting. The chase felt like it only lasted seconds - but in reality it was a long time. And because she was running so long, Rosedawn felt her breath get shorter and her paws ache, begging her to stop and rest. But, even if she stopped, she couldn't rest. '''13th Moon (Current)' A moon after her journey had began, Rosedawn was hunting one day and ran into a rather old friend. Someone she had known as an apprentice. It was during the colder weather, evident that Leaf-bare was approaching, and she had decided to hunt - eat and then rest for awhile before picking up again. But, when she'd caught on to some prey, she incidentally smacked right into another she-cat. Nervous that she had run into a longer - rogue - whatever their affiliation was, she backed up and her defense was on. However, she had been so shocked as to who this cat was, that she didn't even realize the cut on her muzzle had formed and was bleeding. It was Frecklepaw - now Frecklelight. The two had quite a happy reunion, chatting just a little bit before Rosedawn had decided to hunt for the two of them before continuing their conversation. She was only a little bit away when she heard her friend struggling - along with the voice of a tom. Racing back, the white and red she-cat came across the sight of a tom pinning down her friend, and threatening her a bit as she attempted to get out from beneath him. Rage surged through the molly's body, prompting her to attack him in an attempt to save Frecklelight. She was tired of being the skittish, and weak cat. She was going to do this. Needless to say, she received a few good scratches, but managed to help her friend free, before the two she-cats chased him off. From that point on, they rested and she helped her friend calm down. That was when Rosedawn learned the true story of why Frecklelight left. And she was appalled. Flabergasted at most. But, she stayed calm for her friend and kept close to her as she lulled her to sleep with gentle singing and humming. Awhile after that, the two set out. Rosedawn was going to go wherever Frecklelight went. And she now knew that Frecklelight was going to her birth clan because of a message from Star Clan. Once they arrived, Rosedawn was quite nervous to speak with whoever she was meant to. However, with her friend by her side, she joined Cavern Clan, and knew she would try with all of herself to be different in this new home. It was a new start. And she wasn't going to waste it. After spending some time in the clan and getting to know her new clanmates, Rosedawn easily came to realize that being here was the best decision she'd ever made. She didn't feel inclined to behave a certain way, especially since her parents weren't there watching her, as well as she felt at home, truly. It was a nice place to be. Things only got better. Not after too long, Rosey and her friend, Frecklelight, went out together to hunt and mess around in the snow. By accident, the red and white molly slipped and fell on top of the freckled she-cat, shocking and embarrassing the both of them. Coincidentally enough, they'd kissed as a result of the fall - all by accident, not on purpose. The two blushing molly's got off of each other, but in the end, Rosedawn ended up confessing her feelings to Freckle, unable to keep it back anymore. It just felt too wrong to lie to her. To her pleasant surprise, Frecklelight felt the same. In those happy moments, they became girlfriends - though not mates quite yet. There was more that happened that day, but let's not get into too many details. Happy as she could be, Rosedawn lived her life to the fullest with her girlfriend, Frecklelight. As time went on, it came apparent to her that her only sibling - Bearcall - had moved to the territories she was in, and with a she-cat. Excitement was rushing through her veins... would she really be able to meet with her brother again? Hope lingered within her.Category:Warrior Category:Cavernclan Category:She-cat